thewhatifgalleriesfandomcom-20200215-history
TheWhatIf?Galleries Wiki
NOTE: We Also Do TV Mocks And Logos In The Page At Java The What If? Galleries 2 Welcome to the Wiki GW346H262 (2).png|link=TV-AM (1968-1982) GW436H328.png|link=Coca-Cola/ITV (1982-1988) GW320H240 (2).png|link=Westcountry (1961-1992) GW320H240 (1).png|link=Westcountry (1961-1992) Links To The Java The What If? Galleries http://java-tv.wikifoundry.com/ Welcome to the return of the original What If... Galleries 2. Absent from the internet for several years due to the end of APFS and the original Java. I am pleased to say that they are now hopefully here to stay! Orginally concieved and designed back in 1999 they first went online on December 2nd of that year. The concept was simple. What might have happened had history taken a different course? What If many famous television company names had never lost their franchises, or todays names won theirs at an earlier point in time? And just for fun, we also present some fictional companies. Once more Java's original creator, Brad Joneshad not reprocduced the galleries submitted by guests to the original Java site as most of these were transferred to APFS set up by Mark McMillan when Java first gave up the ghost! At the moment, the What If galleries are the only part of the orginal site available mainly due to the fact they were by far the most popular, and secondly Brad Jones does not have the facilities anymore to put an audio or visual material on the site. Now, the new Java also hosts APFS galleries, TV Live Presents galleries, and more galleries and mocks from British TV-related forums and YouTube '''https://www.youtube.com/, as well as the original Java galleries. So here they are. Some of them rather old and rather simply made, others such as the ITV Schools and BBC3 galleries created some time after the rest. Enjoy! Navigate the site using the links below or select a page from the panel on the left which appears on each page. Hovering the mouse over the pages will give you details of each gallery.' '''Today's Date: , , ' NOTE: The Java wiki accepts new galleries created by all members in this wiki, in addition to the old APFS, TV Live Presents, and Java galleries that are archived in this wiki. So, go ahead, be creative, and have fun. Also, if you want to use resources to make mocks And Download All Templates, you can go to the Masterclasssection of this website anytime. Inspired by Brad Jones (creator of the original Java site). I also give credit and thanks to Brad Jones. Now, relax, sit down and make a TV mock you ever dreamed of! Describe your topic Here Are Your Steps Are: # In The What If? Galleries You Can Create A New Page By Clicking The ADD A NEW PAGE Button Like This: # In The What If? Galleries Add A Picture In Your Template Page Like This: # Logos Are Allowed And Mocks Are Allowed # Go To The Masterclasssection And Download All The Templates And Create Your Mocks. # Scare Factors And Cheesy Factors Is Allowed # Editor's Note Are Not Allowed On This Site And You Will Be Permanently Banned And If You Want To Create A Page With Those Editor's Notes Go Nuts With This Site. http://www.closinglogos.com Because Of Removalization Of Editor's Notes If You Edit This Page With Editor's Note Or Else I WILL BLOCK YOU DOWN!!! HAVE FUN AND THIS IS YOUR CHOICE!! AND WE MEAN IT!!! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse